Timeline
891 - Nessa ni Bhraonain and her sire are chased out of their town as pagans. He tells of the Fragment of the Crone, held by a great hero and child of divinity on a place called Cramond Island, and they aspire to build a haven for all Lhiannan on this island so they will never again be moved, strengthened by the secrets to the Pact with the Spirits this fragment possesses. *901 - Vikings burn and destroy both forest and sire. Nessa flees and begins her trek to Cramond, aspiring to gather a following en route. *903 - Nessa finds Fedelm (West Coast) *910 - They find Bevan (slightly inland, further along the west coast) *914 - They find Aiden (NPC) *915 - They find Rois (slightly north of Wales, inland) *917 - The group is approached by Elidih as they move inland to work back up towards Cramond Island *920 - The Cult of Morrígan arrives in Cramond. **Spring: They arrive on the island and find Bradan guarding his Node. After a brief magical face-off with Nessa, Bevan and Fedelm incapacitate him with ease from physical attacks. **Spring: Bradan is given as a blood sacrifice to consecrate the island. As a test of faith, Rois lands the killing blow on the mage as he hangs from a tree. The favor asked by the Lugh is the embrace of Bradan, which Nessa gives. **Summer: Residences and territory are established on the island. Bevan travels inland and relations are started (almost by accident) with the mortal tribe. **Fall: The farmstead is complete by the node. It's the base of residence for the tribe until others are built. *921 - The Cult enters the City of Liars for the first time and are tepidly received by Prince Angelo Di Denicci. A non-aggression pact is formed. Nessa, Fedelm and Bradan take Acknowledgement. *923 - The Cult assents to let the trade route pass by safely, and stakes their claim from the City of Liars to the River Almond to the trade route. They can barely hold the land, but the Liars don't need to know. *924 - The Cult (sans Elidih) attends the court en masse for once, where a long-since-passed Malkavian makes an offhand remark about the Lhiannan being a bloodline of the Gangrel. Aidan frenzies and is barely held back by Bradan, while Bevan, Nessa and Fedelm close in on the guy fast, Bevan and Fedelm ready to kill him until Nessa signals to them to let it go. They make known to the Prince their displeasure, who makes it known to all over time. *930 - The Cult & the City of Liars arranges for a courier network of owls to be delivered to the city wall. *936 - Cieran arrives on the island and is gradually embraced into the group, though he is weary of the assembly and hesitant to tell hem where his sire truly lies. He is about to, but... *938 - Festering in resentment over the Malkavian that lived, Aiden begins to sabotage the peace the Cult has with the City of Liars, luring mortals into the forest to mask intrusions and trying to curry the favor of the Cult over Nessa and rile them against the city. It fails. Aiden is sacrificed to the gods as a failure and Nessa consumes his soul. Cieran thinks maybe these aren't the best neighbors for his sire. *942 - A shipwreck washes up on shore just west of the Almond River. Ocrid joins the group. *947 - March 9: Nessa returns from a hunt blanched and startled and will not say why. *950 - A viking longship moves down the bay (first since we've been there). Ocrid goes out to investigate. We leave him to his solitary foolishness to prove himself. Surprisingly, he returns. *951 - Reports of a sprite in the woods south of Bevan's territory send him on a hunt, and he finds instead a Forsaken stalking through the area. However, the sprite turns out to be the 14 year old feral girl named Siagh na Fiain *952 - And suddenly, A BREAKTHROUGH! Cieran mentions we might try looking at the caves UNDER the island (there are caves under the island?). An evening swim later, we find Abhainn and plan to wake him under the full moon by ritual. Cieran also produces a text that must have been hidden in his place of slumber. The Fragment. *TODAY - Lupine signs have been more prevalent.